tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hymac
show]] The Hymac or HY-MAC Company was established in 1946, located in Rhynmey Wales manufacturing machinery, and assembling machines from HY-MAC America, the HY-HOE Excavator in kit form. Hymac then designed and manufactured its own hydraulic excavators and became a world leader in manufacturing a wide range of Hydraulic construction machinery, The HY-MAC track excavators and HY-MAC 370 wheeled Backhoe range being the brand Leaders. See full product range below. The brand name has been used in several variations over the years in its own marketing material on the machines. :HY-MAC/HYMAC/Hymac being the most common. The name been derived from "Hydraulic Machinery". The actual company name has taken many forms during ownership by several parent companies. History The companies history like many other UK manufacturing firms has been complicated by the ups and downs of the economy and construction industry. This has resulted in many take overs and mergers with the brand being the 'public' face of the company and various corporate entities having control and marketing a variety of machines as HY-MAC, HYMAC and Hymac . Some of these machines were designed and built by them and some manufactured under License, as is the case with a lot of brands today like Massey Ferguson who are now a brand and a subsidiary of AGCO with some items built by other companies. The beginning Peter Hamilton Equipment Ltd started to import the American designed and built Hy-Hoe excavators in kit form. These were assembled at a factory in Rowesley Derbyshire. When HY-MAC America ceased manufacture in 1962 Hymac then took on the manufacturing rights, and Rymney Engineering stared manufacturing machines in South Wales, UK. The Hy-Hoe was not a 360 degree excavator but was limited to about 270 degrees as the slewing mechanism was chain driven.(see photo) The development of the Hymac 580 tracked (Imperial) excavator and the revised mark II version the 580B, was recognized by a British Design Council Award in 1967.See VADS web site The 580B was replaced by the 580BT (Better Tracks) and eventually by the 580C. A more complete range of Imperial excavators was introduced including 880 and the 1280 which had capacities of 1 cu yd and 1.5 cu yd respectively. To complement the tracked excavators a series of 4X4 wheeled equivalents were produced - the 610 being the 580 equivalent. The whole range became Metric with capacities based on the cu metre - the range being 590, 890 and 1290. Hymac also produced a range of access platforms, mainly Land Rover based and a range of wheeled and crawler cranes with capacities up to 75 tonnes.VADS web site - Reprint of 1967 Design council publication on hymac 580B development 1972-1980 Era ]] As part of the Powell Duffryn Group the Rhymney Engineering Company change it's name to reflect the Product name to Hy Mac. Powell Duffryn were a mini engineering conglomerate at the time with interests from coal to transport and shipping. The company having a long history in coal and shipping, which still continues today. Powell Duffryn also owned British Engineering firms such as Belliss and Morcom and Hamworthy Engineering, as well as the US-based Air Compressor Products Inc. and Eagle Compresors Inc., manufacturers of Industrial compressors.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Powell_Duffryn During the Powell Duffryn era, they built a 180 wheeled Backhoe Loader during the 1970s that had a heavy duty loader more like a loading shovel with arms made solid steel 1½ thick rather than box beams. Some versions having High reach arms. These huge machines had a flat deck cab, with good visibility from the raised position of the driver. This was based on the Whitlock 860 machine, Hymac having taken over Whitlock the (one of several claimed inventors of the Backhoe Loader), in 1972.CP&M VV6-5 p50 They also built a lot of wheeled 360 machines for scrap handling, fitted with 5 tine grabs or magnets, often with raised cabs. Till scrap yards started being cleaned up in the last few years, you would mainly see a Hymac or Atlas machine, or an old 22 RB crane in most yards. Now Terex built Fuchs and German Liebherr machines are Predominant. During the Powell Duffryn ownership the company was the Demag distributor for the UK. An advert from that period claims 7,500 Hymac 580 machines sold.Copy of Hymac advert on CMN site In the late 1980 a revised line of excavators with a new yellow colour scheme was launched. But too late to save them from the Japanese and other far eastern imports and the new (Japanese designed) line up. They generally had Ford engines, but some were fitted with Perkins units and some with Rolls Royce engines. The 360 excavators were available with a variety of Track and Boom / dipper combinations. The Hymac operation was sold to the German IBH Group in about 1980. In 1978 Hymac & Priestman were involved in a court case about the use of the designation '580' on Priestman built machines.Oxford Journal - extract report on court case The model 580 being Hymacs most popular model. 1980-1984 The IBH group was a German investment company that owned numerous engineering firms. IBH also owned the German firm Hanomag, but they went bankrupt in 1983 , when the bank that backed them got into difficulties. Hanomag was also linked with Massey Ferguson for a period, and built some of their construction plant models. Hanomag was partially taken over by Komatsu in 1989, with them becoming a 100% owned subsidiary of the Japanese firm in 2002. IBH also owned Euclid after it was divested by General Motors, but after IBH's collapse it reverted to GM till it was sold off and became part of Terex. By the early 80's the Hymac excavator range consisted of four basic models; crawler 580D/DS, the crawler 450E/ELC and its wheeled version W450E+W350D, the crawler 201LC and its wheeled version W201 which were introduced in 1983 these were designed jointly by Hymac & Hanomag, prior to the IBH collapse in 1983.http://www.contractjournal.com/blogs/digger-blog/2008/09/hymac_memories.html 1984-1991 In 1984 Hymac was bought from the receivers by Northern Engineering Industries (NEI).NY Times article on sale Production of some Hymac models restarted near Wolverhampton. Then in 1987 the BM Group bought the company and renamed it Hymac Group Ltd. Then in 1988 ownership changed again after Gordon Brown (entrepreneur not British politician) (owner of BM group) formed "Brown Engineering (Hymac) Ltd". They then to cut costs and offer more modern machines sold badged Italian built machines from FAI Group. These were the W121 a 13 ton machine, 211 a 21 ton class model, and the 251 a 25 ton class machine. 1991-1993 Following the collapse of the Brown Group in 1991, Irish plant dealer John Kennedy then introduced new models; the Synchron 1301 & 1501 in 1992 which featured Linde's Synchron load sensing hydraulic systems. But production of Hymac machines finally ceased in 1993. The very last machine ever built by Hymac was an model 181B 18t a sad end to yet another great British Engineering company. The Hymac name remains an iconic British Brand and many Hymac Machines remain in service around the world. Many photos of machines can be viewed on the Internet on various web sites. The new Hymac The trade mark (s) HYMAC and HY-MAC have been Registered at the IPO by Mr. A. O'Gorman who also 'owns' the domain names www.hymac.com and www.hy-mac.com Factories * Rowesley, Derbyshire. - 1962 to 19 ? * Rhymney, South Wales - 1946 to 1983 ? * Wolverhampton, West Midlands. - 1983 to 1993) * Whitlock factory in Great Yeldham, Essex Model Range * Hymac 201LC - 1980s designed with Hanomag ** Hymac W201 - 1980 wheeled version of 201 *Hymac 370 a wheeled Loader / Backhoe excavator. (based on the Whitlock designed machines) ** Hymac 370C a wheel loader / Backhoe excavator on an Ford skid unit. Built late 70-early 80's ** Hymac 370D (Prototype) New model under test when IBH ceased trading. Developed with Hanomag who carried on design & development to build the Hanomag HD60 backhoe loader.Classic Machinery Net post by IBH & others * Hymac 380 a 7 ton class 360 excavator. fitted with a Ford 4-cylinder engine. (only 15 were made). * Hymac 450E - 1980 * Hymac 450ELC - 1980 Long carriage version **Hymac W350D - 1980s Wheeled excavator **Hymac W450E - 1980s Wheeled excavator *Hymac 480 series tracked Excavator (only slewed 270 deg by a pair of rams and a chain drive round a pinion gear). **480 Excavator - 1962-1966 312 of these were manufactured **480 Tracked Crane - 196? (270deg slew) One of the surviving Examples is now owned by J.C. Balls & Sons and is exhibited in their collection of vintage machinery. It was part of the "Lighthouse Club" display at SED in 2009.Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine, Vol 6, Issue 1 *Hymac 580 series - Tracked 360 Excavator, Built from 1964-87 in various versions (about 10,000 built) **580 - 5/8 cu yd **580B **580BT **580C **580CS **580CT **580D - 1980 **580DS - 1980 - Scandinavian version **580T Truck Chassis mounted 360 Excavator with bucker or Clamshell Grab. Fitted on a Bedford R 4x4 Chassis (others to Order) **580 Logger (as 580T above) fitted with 2 tine log grab & T bar to Boom. *Hymac 590 series **590C **590CT **596 *Hymac 690 *Hymac 800 series **880 **880C **890 **890CT *Hymac 1080 - 1966 fitted with a 165 hp Rolls Royce C4 TFL engine. *Hymac 1290 - 1970s 33ton (largest model built) *Hymac 1301 Synchron - 1993 *Hymac 121 - 1990s New Hymac 360 Excavator line *Hymac 141C - 1990s New Hymac 360 Excavator line ; Material Handlers *Hymac wheeled material handler **Hymac 410 wheeled material handler **Hymac 610 wheeled material handler **Hymac 595 wheeled material handler ; Mobile cranes * Whitlock built a 7 Ton all hydraulic mobile crane with a 24 ft-78 ft jib between 1965 and 67. Twenty were built on the Dodge D309 (LAD cab) chassis. The 1965 List price was £6,985.Classic machinery Network Posted by XS650 (Craig) ; Forklifts * Hymac Overlander 45 a 2-wd Rough terrain forklift (RTF).photo of overlander * Hymac Mini Excavator - A Badge engineering job - very few sold. ;Australia * It is claimed a few 580 machines were built under license by the Australian distributor.www.classicmachinerynetwork.net post in Hymac section ;Other products * Hymac speedboats - photo below Brown/FAI Hymac range The badge engineered range introduced in the 1980s.Hymac Brochure on Ceforum posted by Lord Sean * Hymac 121C - 12.7 ton, 089 cu yd, 78 hp * Hymac 141C - 14 ton, 1.0 cu yd, 78 hp * Hymac 181B - 19 ton, 1.3 cu yd, 104 hp * Hymac 211 - 21 ton, 1.4 cu yd, 108 hp * Hymac 251 - 25 ton, 1.7 cu yd, 128 hp * Hymac 301 - 33 ton, 2.6 cu yd, 210 hp * Hymac W121 Wheeled version 13 ton, 0.78 cuyd, 77 hp Gallery of Images DOC160212-0001-001.jpg|HYMAC 370C DETAILS. machine2.jpg|HY-MAC 1080. File:Hymac-370-dig.jpg|Hymac 370 publicity photo Hy-mac history.jpg HY-MAC 580C-HY-MAC NIBBLER.jpg Hymac-590.jpg Hymac-fb-br.jpg Hy mac 2.jpg Hy mac 4.jpg hymac580d.jpg|HY-MAC 580D hymac-watersite.jpg|An early HY-MAC Hymac 580-dig.jpg Hymac-fb-rb.jpg Hymacboat.jpg Hymacshow.jpg Hymacmilitery.jpg Hymac-watersite.jpg Hymac 370-f.jpg Hymac-370did-3.jpg HY-MAC NEI 210.JPG HY-MAC 580C- IRE.jpg HY-MAC 580C-HY-MAC NIBBLER.jpg|HY-MAC 580C with a HY-MAC designed NIBBLER HY-MAC SPEED BOAT TEAM 1970.jpg|HY-MAC SPEED BOAT 1970 hymac1290197130.jpg|HyMac Face Shovel hymac880_01.jpg|HyMac 880 HYMAC McGEE.jpg|McGee Construction London. hymac 370-f.jpg Hymac-fb-ox.jpg HYMAC 880 AT WORK.jpg|HYMAC 880 PIPE LINE HYMAC BUDGE MINNING.jpg|HYMAC AT A F BUDGE MINE ENGLAND DOC160212-0001.jpg|HYMAC HYWAY MAN machine1.jpg|HY-MAC 1080 CRANE HYMAC DOW PLANT HIRE.jpg|HYMAC Ww Dow Plant Hire HYMAC P B DONOGHUE.jpg|HYMAC P B DONOGHUE LONDON HYMAC PILING RIG.jpg|HYMAC PILING RIG HYMAC 1501.jpg|HYMAC 1501 HYMAC 580CT.jpg|HY-MAC 580CT hymac_dredging.jpg|HY-MAC Dredging a canal. hymac_forest.jpg|HY-MAC Forestry Harvesting. HY-MAC WORKING ON A PIPE LINE..jpg|HY-MAC with a Grab attached on pipe line work. HY-MAC..jpg|HY-MAC TRACKED EXCAVATOR. Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here Refurbished machines A number of company's have and some still do a service to refurbish these machines as a number of users like the simplicity of a machine without the complex electronics of modern machines, for use in occasional light use application or modified as tool carriers for drilling rig used for grouting mine workings or with extra wide tracks on peat extraction duties. The Machinery Forums report sighting of a number still in use around the world. They were a popular machine in scrap yards along with Atlas, but as the industry modernizes and consolidates to a few bigger operators the old yards are closing and new 'recycling centres' are being equipped with modern Caterpillar, Fuchs, JCB, and Liebherr material handling machines with long reach booms, high lift cabs and rotator grabs in-place of the old magnet on a chain. Hymac Parts & Service The product support department was sold to management buy out (MBO) by Richard Gould, as Hymac Parts and Service Ltd. They were based near by in Wolverhampton, but in 2000 moved to new premises at Much Wenlock. New and used parts are still available, The new parts company holds 30,000 engineering drawings and will arrange manufacture of replacement parts if needed. *Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine *Earthmovers Magazine Links *Article on Hymac design innovation from Design Journal 1967 *New web site www.hymac.com for The 'New' HY-MAC company. Category:Hymac Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Excavators Category:Wheeled excavators Category:Backhoe loaders Category:Brown Engineering Category:BM Group Category:NEI Group Category:Powell Duffryn Group Category:Wheeled excavator manufacturers